The Unimaginable
by AngelBlossom16
Summary: Hey, i'm bak. soo it's the usual drama with ET making SS live 2gether. But wut will happen..will they accept, and if they do, then wut will happen next?
1. Default Chapter

The Unimaginable 

**By: _Kiki _AKA_ angelblossom88_**

_Chapter 1:Meeting &Falling_

"I can't believe that Tomoyo _actually_ blackmailed me into living with Eriol's friend. I don't even know the guy for kami-sama's sake. Uughh, she makes me so mad sometimes. If it weren't that I didn't like most of the clothes that she makes for me—she wouldn't have been able to blackmail me."

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking—until she ran-smack into something. Moreover _someone_.

The box that she was carrying, fell to the ground (along with her) and everything in it scattered all over the sidewalk.

"Watch where the Hell your walking Idiot!" she heard a voice yell from above her position on the ground.

She looked up to retaliate, when her own words got caught in her throat.

He was drop-dead gorgeous. He had a strong face, steely-amber eye and unruly brown hair.—But as the saying goes, "Never judge a book by its cover." And it was right. Just because he looked good, didn't mean he had the personality to match.

But..she did bump into him. He _does_ kind of have a reason to be mad. Maybe he's a real good person and she just caught him at a bad moment.

She was just about to apologize, when..

"What the hell are you looking at?!"

She blushed and looked away. 'Or maybe not'

"Well..?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Apologize! For what?"

"You crashed into me, that what!"

It was true. She wasn't watching where she was going,-but neither was he if he was able to crash into her too.

"But it wasn't all my fault! I admit I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking-"at this he scoffed at her, in which she returned in the form of a glare. Then she continued..

"But neither were you, if were able to run into me. Because if you Had been paying attention, you would have been able to dodge me, like all the other people apparently did."

She was breathing hard by now. No one had been able to get her this upset, this fast except for her older brother. But he was an exception, 'cuz he was just a plain pain in the rear.

But this man..this man had some nerve. God! Men these days! Such inconsiderate, egotist..-'

"Hello? Lady! You're blocking the sidewalk with your junk! Ugh, such manner."

'-ical self-centered jerks! There, done. Now back to this man.'

"Well if you don't like my 'junk' or my manners, then what are you still doing here. No ones keeping you from leaving."

What _was_ he still doing here?—Was it because he was mesmerized by her green eyes or because he was entranced by her luscious pink lips, or maybe it was the want of the feel of her waist-length light brown hair through his fingers. No, it was probably the longing of her body pressed against his.

Whoa! Hold up-wait a minute!—What the hell is he thinking? He just met her and he had a girlfriend.

"Fine. I'll leave. Hope to never see you around."

"Likewise."

Then he left her to pick up her things from the ground.

Hey! I'm back. I hope you liked the first chapter. I already have, like the first 7 chapters written, just not uploaded yet. Oh, and read my other story which is a One-Shot, called 'Don't Think'. Also... reviews are highly recommended and appreciated.

Thanks. ï

Kiki


	2. Living Arrangements

Chapter 2: Living Arrangements 

While he walked away, he couldn't help but think of the wom- no, girl, that he had just bumped into a moment ago. He thought that she looked just a few years younger than he did. Maybe 2 or 3 years. But still,- he admired her spunk and will to argue with him. He could tell that she didn't know who he was, because if she had known who he was, she wouldn't have argued with him. She would have just apologized and walked away without looking back. Just as everyone did. They just ignore him. Oh, of course they greet him good-morning and smile when he passes by, but he could see right through their façade. He knew that they just do it so that they won't get fired. Oh-how he hated people like the.—Fucking butt-kissing suck-ups!

He opened the door to his complex and went straight to his room, to take a well-deserved nap.

It mustn't have been long since he laid down-because he wasn't yet completely and deeply asleep-when he heard noises coming from downstairs.

He quickly got up and went to see what was happening. Once he reached downstairs, he noticed that someone was trying to open the door. Then he heard something drop outside and a stream of curses following it. The voice sounded oddly familiar and he couldn't help but think that he had heard that foul mouth before.

Oh no! Could it-no it couldn't. What would she be doing here anyways?

He just hoped that what he thought was wrong, as he went to open up the banging door.—Once he opened the door-you could hear...

"..YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE **_YOU_** DONG HERE!?!" They both yelled at the same time.

"ME! I live here! What are _you_ doing here!?!"

"I was **told** to live here!"

"By who!?"

"By Tomoyo and E—"

"Eriol." He finished for her.

"Oh No! This can't be happening!" They cried in unison yet again.

They stood there for a while—until he broke the silence.

"Well come on in. Might as well get you inside so that we can settle this."

"Like hell I'm going in there with you!"

"Fine. If you want to stay outside..all alone..in the dark—be my guest." He said in a taunting way.

He started to close the door, when she stuck her foot in the way and popped her head in.

"Fine. But only because I don't wanna get raped or anything."

"Who'd wanna touch _you_?"

"What! was that?" She turned on him with fire burning in her emerald eyes.

"Hmm..nothing. nothing. Just conversing with myself." He lied quickly and hoped that she bought it.

"Weird. I hope you know that, that is the first sign of insanity. But, oh well. While you do that, could you help me with my box, its kinda heavy and my arms hurt."

He looked down to where she was pointing and saw a large box with a lot of what-nots in it. He decided to help her.—Just this once.

"Sure."

"Really?" She asked incredulously, not believing that this jerk was being once.

"Yeah.-I'm not all bad once you get to know me."

"Umm..ok, sure, whatever. -So what are we gonna do?"

"Well we could call Eriol and see what his scheme is this time.—But knowing him, all he'll do is smile that mysterious smile of his and not say a word."

"Yup. Just like Tomoyo. No wonder they go good together. They were made for one another."

And yet another uncomfortable silence.

"So what do you want to do?"

"You're asking me?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you live here. So I guess you should make the decision."

He started to think for a while. It wouldn't be a bad thing if she stayed. He wouldn't have to put up with Eriol if he were to kick her out and she could prove to be fun. And if he didn't like her after a while, he could always make her leave.

"Well ok. You can stay—But on one condition."

"What is it?" she asked while hoping that he wouldn't ask her to do anything bad.

"That we at least try to get along. I don't want to live in a place where all you hear is arguing.—Deal?"

"Deal."

_Hey ppl's...hope u liked it as always. Let c..well review of course..and..oh yea..just 2 let u know I'll try 2 hardly never write unless it's something important, 'cuz I know ppl don't really like 2 read these things. So ttul (talk to u later)/(review) ï_

_Kiki_


	3. The Place & Ages

_Chapter 3: The Place & Ages _

"Well, come on then. I'll give you a tour of the place."

Since they were still at the door, he showed her everything from the beginning.

"To the right is the living room. Then down the hall and to the left is the kitchen. There's a door right before you get to the kitchen, which leads into the basement. I don't really use it for anything except storage because it's such a big space and upstairs there are two rooms with bathrooms and another separate bathroom. Your room is the second door to the left and mine is the first door to the right." Once he said this he suddenly stopped and turned to face her. But since he did it without anticipation, she again, ran right into him. –But once she was balanced he continued with what he was saying.

"Don't ever go into my room unless I let you in."

"Why?"

"Because I happen to like my privacy." He saw her nod in understanding.

"Well, anyways, I'll put your box in your room and then I have to head out to work. Make yourself comfortable while I'm gone and just try not to go into my room."

"Yeah. Yeah.—Hey, where do you work?"

"If you must know, I'm vice-president in my family's corporation that is located here in Japan. My mother is the president in the main branch that is in China. But since there are soo many branches, I'm pretty much considered the president here."

"WoWww! So you must be pretty old huh?" she started to walk around him like a volture, eyeing him up and down. –"Although you look pretty young."

He didn't know why, but the way she was looking at him made him blush.—He grabbed her by her arm to make her stop circling him.

"That's because I am. I'm only 22."

"But you're so high in your position."

"That's because this is a family business, which means that I automatically inherit it."

"That's soo cool."

"Yeah—well...so how old are _you?"_

"18." She said matter-o-factly.

What the hell was Eriol thinking,-sending him this girl to live with him.—He knew his friend was only trying to help. Eriol still said that he acted cold towards people and it was probably true.—But he had a girlfriend now, shouldn't that be enough for Eriol to shut up.—But with this girl,....apparently not.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked him once she saw confusion in his eyes.

"No. It's just that you're so young."

"Well, duh.—I mean, I did just graduate."

"But then...why would Eriol send you to live with me?"

"That's what I wanted to know. All he said was that this place was close to the college that I'm going to and that the other reason, I didn't need to know..but, that I would find out in time. But what he also failed to mention was that someone already lived here."

"That's so like him. –Well there's nothing that we can do about it now. Might as well learn to live with that fact, until Eriol decides to tell us his reason."

And with that, he took her box to what she supposed was her room and started heading out the door.

"Try to get comfortable and if you get hungry there should be some food in the fridge. And I'll also leave all of my contact numbers on the table if you need me."

"Ok.-Bye."

Now she was left all to her lonesome. She decided to go to her room and see what it was like. –Once inside she noticed that it was pretty big. It was kind of like a medium master bedroom. It had a walk-in closet and bathroom with a shower/tub. She decided with a smile that she liked her new bedroom. All it needed now was some furniture and a paint job to make it look livelier.

Any ?'s..just review. ï   
  
Kiki 


	4. Food

_Chapter 4: Food_

It had been a few hours since she had finished fixing what was in her box. The rest of her stuff would come the following day. Now _that_ was something that she wasn't looking forward to. There was going to be a lot of work to do.—But she didn't have much time on that thought, when her stomach started rumbling; asking to be fed.

She got up from her laying position on her room floor (no furniture) and went downstairs to see what the 'jerk' had in his fridge.

Yes, she had to be civil to him because they were going to be living together, and she wasn't one to hold a grudge...but that didn't mean that she wasn't still mad at him for being rude earlier.—He still hadn't apologized to her. 'The nerve.'—Well off to the fridge.

Once she opened the fridge, one word came to mind: 'Shopping.' This guy had hardly anything in there that was legally edible. All he had was some leftover pizza and beer. And also some old, expired milk. 'ewww.' She wondered what he had been living on.—She would have gone out to get the groceries, except she didn't know her way around.—So she settled down with her pizza and a glass of water, since she couldn't drink beer-an'-all. But it still wasn't a good combination. (H2o & pizza).

After she had eaten she laid down on the couch to watch t.v. Not long after did she fall asleep, with the thought of hoping that he wouldn't take much longer.

_Hey wut's ? Well..I know it was really short, but hey whatcha gonna do about it?..Just so u remember, Sakura is 18 and Syaoran is 22, so he can drink beer.—Well that's all 4 now. Remember 2 review if u like it.(hope u do) ï_

_Kiki_


	5. Personalities

Chapter 5: Personalities 

He couldn't believe the traffic that he was in. It was bumper to bumper. Literally! Ahhh. He was soo pissed right now, that it wasn't even funny. Not only did he have a bad day at work, his girlfriend nagging at him gain, and to top it all off, he had to go home where a stranger was. She had probably made a mess of the house and probably his room too. (GOD! Wut's with is room.ï ) That's what his girlfriend had done the first time she had come over.—She went straight to looking through his stuff. Commenting on this and rearranging that.—It was so frustrating.

—'Good. The cars are moving.'

He really needed to dump her and get someone new.-It's not that he didn't like her..quite the opposite. She was one hot body. It's just that she was getting wayy too clingy and possessive.

—'God! They stopped again!'

She was good for a lay, but other than that, she was just plain 'bleh.'—So it's settled then. The next chance he got, he was going to break up with her and go to new fish.

—'Finally! Out and free of the car-bumping traffic. Just a few more blocks.'

Hmmm. Who should be his new target? Joyce from work looked appetizing. With how short she wore her skirt and V-neck..it was a wonder why she hadn't been named the 'slut' of the office.—She was practically _THROWING_ herself at him.—Mmm..maybe not. She would be there for a while anyway. He should leave her for later.—But, then who else? Who el—Amber! Amber from his lunchtime diner was also a sight for sore eyes. Yet she just didn't seem to be what he was searching for at the moment. 'Damn! Being the hottest 'playboy' around was tough work.' (yea right) He chuckled at this thought.

—'Good. Home.'

He parked his dark forest green '66 mustang convertible in the garage and went to the door.

Once inside, he noticed that there were sounds coming from the living room.

Locking the door and putting his stuff on a near-by table, he started heading to where the sounds were blaring from.

The site that greeted him made him stop in his tracks in the entrance of the room.

He couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep in such a position.

She was laying across the couch (belly down) with on arm and leg hanging off the couch.—A plat and glass were adorning the table next to her and the t.v. showed some cartoons.

'What a child' he thought—but an adorable one at that.

'Whoa-where'd that come from?—Nevermind. Might as well take her to bed. Can't just leave her here like this. She'd be completely sore in the morning.

So he turned off the t.v. and went to kneel down next to her...how was he going to do this?

He reaches across her, and gently pulled the half of her that was on the couch, out towards him-so that she would fall into his arms bridal style.

So with one arm under her back and the other under her legs, he made his way up the stairs and to her room.—But before he opened the door, a thought crossed his mind, 'She had no furniture yet.'

'Damn it! Where to put her? Where to put her?' He couldn't leave her on the couch or on the floor in her room, because not only would she wake up pissed and twisted..it would also be just wrong.

But then...the only other place,..was his room. And he couldn't put her there, because he had just told her that morning that she couldn't go in there without his permission.—Although, in a way..it _would_ be with his permission if he were the one to put her there.

He then sighed deeply.—The things he did for a total stranger.

_Hey..if u guys/chiks don't understand something, anything..just ask me and I'll try to clear it up for u. And the part where he's thinking about the girl then it changes to the car..it's 'cuz he's thinking about two different things. And also..if the sentence starts with ' '..then that means that they r thinking. And if it starts with " ", it's that they r talking. Hope u understood and liked it. (review) ï_

_Kiki_


	6. Invading Privacy

_Chapter 6: Invading Privacy_

So he set out to his room (God..it sounds like a journeyï), while thinking about the girl in his arms.

He wondered what she was like. What she did for fun.—Heck, he even wondered what the hell her name was. (If u haven't noticed..they haven't been introduced. hehe. I'm trying 2 keep u on ur toesï)

He opened the door to his room by slowly kicking it open, and placed her softly on the bed.—Then he went to his closet for a spare blanket and placed it over her before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He went downstairs to see if she had left a wallet or something with some kind of identification in it, so that he could learn a bit more about her.

To his surprise he found a black backpack on the kitchen counter. 'It must be hers.' He thought. (No..really?! I would never have guessed. How about u? j/k)

So—even though he knew it was wrong and he would kill anyone who did it to him,--he went snooping around her stuff.

He found a wallet with her picture I.D. in it. It read:

Name: Sakura KinomotoD.O.B: 4/1/85

Height: 5'7 ½Weight: 127

Hair color: Light brownEye color: Green

Sakura Kinomoto

'So her name was Sakura huh. The name suits her perfectly. And her B-day is six months away.'

After analyzing her I.D some more, he went to his room and got some p.j pants bottoms so that he could take a shower and go to sleep.

He found that she was still fast asleep when he returned from his shower.—So he got more blankets so that he could sleep on the couch that tuned into a bed.

He hoped that the next day would be less hectic than this one had been.

_Wow..that wuz kool. 6 ch.'s I mean. So this is where I got stuck. Like I have an idea of what I'm gonna write (I pretty much have the story planned out), but I don't know if I should describe Syaoran's room when Sakura wakes up, or not. And if I do..how will it look. Like I'll do the traditional 'green everywhere' and some pic's. But wut else? Review and I'll b pleased as I hope u were in this ch. ï_

_Kiki_


	7. AN

I'm so sorry to all those who have read my story, 'cuz I haven't updated in a long time. It's just that it's been a mix of writer's -block and too much school work.–the only good thing is that I kinda know where I'm goin' w/the story. The only thing is that I don't know how to go about writing it all. But to those who want to know what I'm thinkin about writing, just e-mail me and I'll be more than glad to send u my ideas.–Well, even though not many ppl. Have been reading my story, I'm still grateful to those who have and have left reviews...well cya ltr, and I'll update as soon as possible.

AngelBlossom16–aka-Kiki


End file.
